In electronic signal processing, it is usually required to process a signal having low or high signal amplitude. The processing of a signal having low signal amplitude is limited by a noise spectrum. Noise is attributable to diverse sources, including external sources as well as sources caused by effects intrinsic to an apparatus performing the signal processing. One particular noise term in semiconductor devices is so-called “flicker noise”, that is also known as “l/f-noise”. A low-frequency noise source closely related to flicker noise is so-called “random telegraph” signals. In the following disclosure, the term “flicker noise” is used for low-frequency noise like l/f-noise or noise due to random telegraph signals.
As indicated by its later denotation, l/f-noise is most problematic in a low frequency spectral region. Additionally, flicker noise deteriorates the performance of non-linear circuits, e.g. having low frequency flicker noise being mixed and/or translated to higher frequencies in devices, such as frequency mixers, and voltage controlled oscillators. Mitigation of flicker-noise, so as to improve signal-to-noise performance within transistors and active devices, is desirable in the electrical engineering arts.